The Cute One
by brown phantom
Summary: Ukyo thinks about her relationship to Ranma, and wonders if it can be saved after some bad choices and actions. Part Three in a Ranma monologue series.


The night isn't quite over yet, but I'm going to close early anyway. Past history has shown that at this time of night on this particular day of the week I'm not likely to get any more business. Besides, for the past week or so, I haven't really been up to my business as I used to be. I just can't get into it as much anymore, as if my muse won't cooperate with me for the time being.

I'm sure you know me. I'm Ukyo Kuonji, considered by many to be the best okonomiyaki chef in all of Nerima, if there actually are more in this part of Tokyo. I should be the best there is, since okonomiyaki has been the focus and lifestyle of my entire family for at least three generations. We've even adopted our martial arts to be themed around the food. I may not be the best martial artist in town, but no one criticises me after I whack them upside the head with my trusty battle spatula.

I love my job here as an okonomiyaki chef, complete with my own little shop called Ucchans, but lately I just can't focus on it. It's because of my now-strained relationship with my best friend, Ranma Saotome. Or as I like to call him, Ranchan. Not too long ago, Ranchan was about to get married to another girl his panda of a father had engaged him to, a violent tomboy called Akane Tendo. At the time I was mad and wanted to make sure they didn't wed, so I used exploding food to ensure that no one would get away with anything I disapproved of. And I wasn't the only one to use extreme measures that day to accomplish their goals.

Looking back, it was kind of stupid. Guess for once I was the jackass. Later I found out that Ranchan hadn't agreed to it or even been aware that his parents were even planning it that day, and he was pretty upset with how I acted. I used my old excuse, that because of our fathers deal and Genma Saotome taking our cart that we were engaged too and he owed me. I also said that at least he knew me before he knew Akane, even if the engagement to her was there first and the first one he learned of. Ranchan replied by saying that me using explosives was no different than Kodachi Kuno using poisons or Shampoo using potions to manipulate him, like he didn't have any freedom himself in his own life. He also said that he was furious that I practically tried to kill Akane so I could claim him. He asked if I actually thought he would love me if I had succeeded, and I found I had no answer. I must not have thought of that part at the time. He said that if I felt owed something, I should take it up with the panda, but as far as he was concerned, until I settled down, he felt he owed me nothing anymore.

I'll give you one guess as to how I took that.

Since then, I've only seen Ranchan once. Right after the wedding incident, every instinct I had told me to stay away from Furinkan High for a while. And a good martial artist always listens to their instincts. When I did go back, he barely acknowledged me. And when he did look at me, it was as if I was just a classmate, nothing more. It tore me up inside. Had I lost my oldest friend because I couldn't accept defeat in the game his father and others had created?

From what I've heard since then, Ranchan has been pretty rough to most people lately. The Amazons were even more persistent than me and he told them all off rather uncouthly. He also scolded Nabiki Tendo for giving every maniac in Nerima, myself including, a wedding invitation. She knew full well what would happen, and no excuse was good enough for him or Akane. I've heard that things are still hectic there at the Tendo dojo because of people who still want to control Ranma and Akane for their own selfish reasons. I'm amazed that anyone there hasn't gone crazy, even the ever-calm Kasumi Tendo.

Controlling Ranchan? Selfish reasons? Does that describe me too? Initially I want to say 'no', but then again so would the guilty parties. I just wanted Ranchan to marry me and help me run my restaurant and raise a family with me. Was that so much to ask? Why can't he want that with me? What makes Akane so damn special? She hits people so much more than me, like it's the only thing her arms can do. She can't cook, her best dish is still worse than that foul sauce I thought I made ten years ago. And she's so much more like a boy than I ever was. Well, actually I guess that one is somewhat questionable. I did go to an all boys school for a while after all.

With the door locked and the 'open' sign down, I start to get my own dinner and a drink. Since I'm still underage I can't legally serve alcohol yet, but sometimes I wish I could have a drink. My employee and housemate Konatsu is still finishing up the cleaning, so I tell him that dinner will be ready in a little bit. He nods, and I go into the back room to get started. I'm glad that the male kunoichi has gotten better in this business than when he started. That was a financial nightmare that only Nabiki could intentionally plan.

I start making some ramen for the two of us. As much as I love okonomiyaki, I can't live off the stuff. As I wait, I think a little more about Ranchan and me. Maybe I really was getting domineering a bit. If I ever want to claim my fiance, maybe I need to be less forceful in his life. With how forceful everyone else is, there's a good chance that he'll leave them all and go to me if I'm less controlling. The only reason I was a little controlling before was because I feared that either Akane or Shampoo would succeed in wedding him if I just stood back. Maybe it's time for a different approach. It couldn't really hurt, since my current one isn't helping.

I shouldn't worry. Ranchan will eventually come to me. After all, I'm the cute fiance.

The End

No author notes this time. I've got nothing to say here.


End file.
